1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector socket capable of transmitting a plurality of different signals.
2. Related Art
Currently, electronic apparatuses are widely used. With electronic devices becoming increasingly light, thin, short, and small, the volume occupied by electrical connectors on the electronic devices must be reduced accordingly. Particularly when multiple electrical connectors conforming to different electronic signal transmission specifications need to be installed to provide plugging of different plug connectors, since the installation of each electrical connector necessarily occupy a certain volume, and the electrical connectors must be spaced from one another by intervals, the intervals cause a waste of space.
If an electronic device providing digital video entertainment needs a socket electrical connector conforming to a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) specification and a socket connector conforming to a universal serial bus (USB) specification, and also needs an earphone socket and a microphone socket, considerable space on the electronic device is wasted to install the socket connectors.
Consequently, there is still a need of integrating multiple electrical connectors such as external serial advanced technology attachment (ESATA) connectors, HDMI connectors, display-ports or USB connectors to save the occupied space while taking into consideration the configuration of each group of signal terminals and false plugging of different plug interfaces, which is a problem to be solved by relevant manufacturers involved in the industry.